1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture book, more particularly, to a picture book allowing children to experience operation of a telephone and promote auditory education.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there is a picture book accompanied with a toy dial of a dial-type telephone integrally installed to the back-cover of the book.
This picture book allows children to enjoy themselves by viewing the book, and at the same time, it serves to satisfy children's potential desire to touch a telephone.
In addition, one of the preceding arts (Utility Model Publication No. 60-39878 (1985)) proposes a picture book accompanied with a toy which is a piano-like thinly-built electronic musical instrument integrally installed to the back-cover of the book.
Actually, this picture book allows children to enjoy themselves by viewing the book and playing music printed on the leaves using the thin electronic musical instrument to effectively promote auditory education for children.
Due to a simple function of the toy dial accompanied with the picture book mentioned earlier, even infants of about two years old can easily become familiar with this picture book. On the other hand, the content of this picture book is merely limited to stories about telephone without offering a variety of interesting subjects. As a result, there is a problem that infants of more than three years old easily and quickly tire of the picture book.
Conversely, since the toy of the piano-like electronic musical instrument provided in the latter picture book provides comparatively higher function than the toy-dial, there is a problem that infants of about two years old cannot easily become familiar with it, and yet, even those infants between three and five years old cannot fully enjoy it without receiving guidance and assistance from adults.